After an infant has soiled his diaper it is common practice to clean the infant up using a premoistened diaper wipe. These premoistened wipes are at room temperature and when applied to the infant's warmer skin often startle the infant causing him to cry. Premoistened fabric sheets are also used by many elderly people, for which a warmer fabric sheet may be soothing.
It is common to warm an individual premoistened fabric sheet in a microwave before use. However, this practice results in drying of the sheet and the sheet quickly cools, often before it may be applied. It is also impractical to heat individual sheets for use in day care centers and nursing homes.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a container for heating a stack of premoistened fabric sheets in a microwave oven. It would be a further benefit, to have a container that allows for indirect heating of premoistened sheets preventing the drying of the sheets. It would be an additional benefit, to have a container which retains heat therein for a period of time. It would be a still further benefit, to have a container that retains heat and moisture therein.